


Can't Fight This...

by 1f_this_be_madness



Series: No Love Like Your Love [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Also maybe more because I totally ship them and I'm not sorry about it, Ben Hardy is a freaking sweetheart, Ben is a bit awkward and I love it, Cardy B is (briefly) back in action, Crack, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, He's also smooth af, I'm Not Ashamed, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Joe Mazzello is a dork and I love him, Karaoke, Nicknames, One Shot, Platonic Hardzello, Roger totally got into karaoke alright, Self-Indulgent, Singing, Slow Dancing, So is Joe honestly, This is a post-credits scene to karaoke, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: After the credits, after the night of connection and of singing, Roger Taylor does one last song...





	Can't Fight This...

As the remnants of food and drink are being cleared away, Roger sidles slowly, shiftily, carefully over to the karaoke machine. He is attempting to be unobtrusive as he types in a final song. 

Joe's head shoots up as the tinkling introduction of an incredibly wonderfully sappy pop song starts playing and Roger Taylor saunters over to jerk the karaoke microphone up to his mouth. He sings, high voice a wee bit scratchy at the outset:

_"I can't fight this feeling any longer, and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow...,"_

Joe pumps his fist and picks up Cardboard Ben from where he had set him in a chair, swaying in place now on the dance floor he'd created by shoving a few chairs backwards.

 _"What started out as friendship has grown stronger; I only wish I had the strength to let it show."_ Roger continues and Ben glances over from where he has been packing up the leftover snacks and drinks into boxes for the Deacons to store. He chuckles at Joe with Cardy B, and then biting his lip and running a hand through his hair, the blond steps round chairs and a table at the words _"...I tell myself that I can't hold out forever, I say there is no reason for my fear--"_

"Hey Joe," Ben clears his throat and taps Mazzello on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in, mate?"

When Joe looks to him, grinning "Nah, of course you can, Benny," the Brit smiles and casually flips the cardboard cut-out back onto a chair before taking Joe's hand and wrapping his other arm snugly around his friend's back.

 _"--'Cause I feel so secure when we're together; you give my life direction, you make everything so clear...."_

Joe continues to grin widely as he moves with Ben in a box step, feeling his friend's warmth and smelling his cologne (which is nice, by the way; crisp and clear and yet not at all overpowering. How he still smells good after all the excitement and exertion of the evening, Joe has no idea. He, on the contrary, has been sweating and probably smells gross). Ben spins him out and back now, and Joe ends up pressed flush against him, back to chest. He feels Ben's lips and chin brush briefly against his hair and then he's spinning again and laughing as Roger Taylor sings loudly about not being able to fight this feeling anymore and getting closer than he ever thought he might.

"Me too man, me too," Joe mutters to himself; and as he focuses on Ben's round flushed soft cheeks and laughing blue-green eyes, he knows he would not trade this feeling, this moment, this entire crazy incredible night for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus karaoke song: "Can't Fight This Feeling" REO Speedwagon
> 
> I simply HAD to do this my loves, thanks to a post-credits suggestion from living_in_a_fictional_world - thank you, darling! 
> 
> Roger oblivious at first and belting out an REO song before noticing the dancing and most certainly chuckling upon seeing it (like he did when witnessing the Radio Ga Ga double-clap during an individual performance) is something I never knew I needed in my life, but here we are :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it, please do let me know what you think.
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


End file.
